Uzavezh Dictionary
Main Article: <Uzavezh> * Mannish: Nimtahwesh Uzavezh is a combination of Common Faronaf and Mannish. The vocabulary is strongly rooted in Mannish, but the Grammar is more Elvish. Note that the phonology of Uzavezh is quite strange compared to other languages. In Uzavezh - as in Mannish, prepositions are added as a suffix onto the subject. For instance 'The plate on the table' would be 'The Plateon the table'. This is different from many elvish languages however (Plate Table-on), so don't get confused. For Pronouns, Verbs, Tenses and Conjugation check out: <Uzavezh Grammar>'' Numbers Months Directions * North - Anudd **Northerly/Northward - Unudór * South - Zeld **Southerly/Southward - Zeldór * East - Ezd **Easterly/Eastward - Ezdór * West - Zazd **Westerly/Westward - Zazdór Prepositions/Suffixes * On - Um * At - Ad * In - En * Of - Ór * Of Men - Óréduni * To - Ur * For - Tóv * By - Eid * With - Avén * From - Vróm * Over - Oven * Under - Und * -áddón is added to make something 'great' * -un is added to personify something. * -ezh is similar to the 'ish' in 'Engl'ish'' or 'n' in 'America'n'/'Belgia'''n' * -él is added to a word to turn it into 'someone who does x' * -íven is similar to the -ful in English. Comparatives, Superlatives and Intensifiers * Comparatives are formed by adding -ól as a suffix. ** Gedól - Beter * Superlatives are formed by adding -al as a suffix. ** Gedal - Best * Intensifiers are in two tiers. Tier 1 can be likened to 'very' and Tier 2 can be likened to 'extremely'. Tier 1 intensifiers are formed by adding the prefix 'L(a)'. Tier 2 intensifiers are formed by adding the prefix 'D(e)'. ** La'redíven - Very Rightful ** '''De'redíven - Extremely Rightful Articles * The - Ddu(n) (sing); De(n) (plur). * A - U(d) * Some - Udi(n) There are no genders in Uzavezh. Articles are capitalised when directly contained within a proper noun (e.g: '''The Dominion of Men). Positionals These are the words I am calling 'Positionals'. Common Words and Phrases * Yes - Yan * No - No * Good Day - Gedil * Good Afternoon - Gedeval * Good night - Gedaníd * Hello - Ameni * Hi - Men * Welcome - Yélhhal * Bye - Íngged * ((Swear Word)) - Dag English - Uzavezh Verbs can be found on the Uzavezh Grammar page. All words here are Adjectives, Adverbs or Nouns. For instance 'blessed' here is clearly the Adjective, not the Verb. * After - Évd * And - Und * Beast - Del/Valg * Cave - Ahheól * Creation - Lendam * Creature - Lendun * Dominion - Éndvald * Dragon - Wílam * Elf - Gezkun * Even More/Yet More - Mash * Forth/Forward - Vódd * Harmony - Leódd * High - Hen * Horse - Geól * Ice - Iz * Interested - Ávmodd * King - Ging * Lord - Vlein * Man - Édun; Zeolun, Layalun, Ádámarun * Making (of) - Mágam * Most - Vuld * Mountain - Veól * People - Vog * Plant - Dáddan * Power - Weld * Powerful - Weldíven * Son - Gin * Tree - Bem * Wolf - Vulv * Work - Magamun * World - Vald Category:Uzavezh Category:Dictionaries